11 Codies
by nikki-kun05
Summary: Shorts that features the Codemeister and all the lovely ladies of TDI. He's just that compatible. Cody/Every TDI girl *Up now: Gwen*
1. Bedy, Beth

**A/N: **I'll admit now that I don't like Beth. I especially don't like her paired with Cody. I prefer her much more with Justin. xD Also, I edited this myself so I apologize beforehand for the mistakes you may find.

Anyway, this fic goes on alphabetical order so of course Beth is first. I hope I didn't write Beth too bad what with me being biased and the fact I can't write a lisp to save my life. lol.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. TDI and its characters belong to people who can afford it.

* * *

Cody looked down at his body and grinned. It was nice to get out of a body cast. He still couldn't seem to get over the little fact, despite being off it for a while now. He was in physical therapy at the moment and was steadily getting better and better each day. He didn't need a wheel chair anymore as he was strong enough to walk with a cane now.

He looked outside to his window and his grin widened. Player de Loser was so nice compared to crappy, Camp Wawanakwa. The sun was high and outside, in the pool area, of the resort was very active with losers going to and fro.

Grabbing his cane, Cody took off to join his fellow losers for some down time but before he could get to the door someone knocked on it. Blinking, Cody opened the door.

It was Beth.

She looked embarrassed and guilty all at the same time. Cody slightly titled his head.

"Hi."

Beth jumped somewhat but regained her composure. "H-Hello…I justh wanted to…um…apologisth."

Cody blinked again. "For what?"

Beth looked at him somewhat surprised but it was soon replaced by a downcast look. "…For um…making you fall off the dock with my kissth. I never knew until I saw a repeat of your elimination."

"Oh."

Cody leaned on his cane somewhat and smacked his lips. He then looked at Beth. "I forgive you."

Beth looked, again, surprised. "Really?"

Cody smiled. "Yep! I can't really hold grudges…plus I'm sure you didn't mean to. I don't think I would've noticed my muffled screams if I were in your shoes." His eyes widened when he saw Beth's guilty face. "Oops! Sorry. That came out all wrong. I mean…it's okay. I'm alive and that's all that matters."

Beth gave a silent nod and sighed. "Still…I'm sthorry…I never do the right thing esthpecially when it comes to boysth…"

Cody chuckled. "Well…I never seem to do the right thing when it comes to girls…We even?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes, she instead found her shoes more interesting. "I guessth so…um…Cody?"

"Yeah?"

This time she did meet his eyes. Her glassed gaze was determined. "Please…let me make it up to you."

Cody backed up slightly. "Uh…what'd you have in mind?"

Beth smiled and took his free hand that wasn't clutching a cane. "Whatever I can do to make you feel better."

With a slightly raised brow and laugh Cody let her pull him to the cafeteria where they shared lunch together.

_There's nothing to forgive as far as I'm concerned but spending time with you is nice._

Cody's train of thought was interrupted when Beth gave him a random peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

Beth giggled. "Nothing, just thought I'd try that again."

Cody smiled. "That's cool with me."

"I like you Cody, you're not shy like other boys."

Cody put a hand around her waist. "What good does being shy do, right?"

"Oh! You!" Beth blushed but didn't make him take his hand away. "You're stho cool."

"Thanks, Beth."

_I wonder if you feel the same way too._

"When we're done eating…you wanna work on our tans?"

"Sure thing!"

_I'll take that as a yes._

* * *

**End Notes: **Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. I didn't really want to go further 'cuz well, I don't like Beth. XD

Hope you guys enjoyed!

Next: Bridgette (Though I warn you that it won't be up for a while.)


	2. Codette, Bridgette

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter two! Sorry this took forever to write. I swear that I went through five different scenarios with these two. It's a hard challenge not to make the romance too spontaneous, fast or random. I hope I did a better job with this pairing than the last one. Anyway, I hope the characters are IC and that you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own TDI or its characters, it's a fact of life that I've come to accept.

* * *

Bridgette was aware that she was the clumsiest girl to ever grace the planet. Well, that may be exaggerating a bit. It would seem the only exception to her clumsiness was when she was out in the water swimming or surfing. She was graceful in water and she really wished that she had the same grace on land.

Especially now…

"OOF!"

"Ow! Omygosh! I'm soooo sorry Cody!"

"Th-that's okay, Bridgette…eheh…I'm good."

Bridgette got back on her feet, though somewhat unsteadily, and quickly helped Cody up.

"T-thanks…"

Wringing her hands together Bridgette circled Cody worriedly.

"Er…I'm not complaining but, uh, what are you doing?"

She stopped her circling and sighed. "I'm just making sure you're not injured."

Cody chuckled. "Nope! No new injuries today!"

"I see you still have bandages from last time," Bridgette pointed out softly. She felt so guilty.

Ever since she had been voted off the island, Bridgette seemed clumsier than before though it seemed that Cody was always the victim. Many times, she had bumped into Cody and ended up injuring both of them. Not only that, she had also managed to accidentally have hot soup spill on his lap and have a video game controller smack him on the head. Cody wasn't safe if Bridgette was in the same room.

"Oh, these? Nah, they're okay! No need to worry! I'm a quick healer."

"I've noticed. It's kinda unnatural."

Cody just laughed. "Sort of, I guess but I'm not complaining!"

Bridgette smiled a little but then frowned. "I have no idea why I keep bumping into you Cody! I swear I'm not doing it on purpose. I-I'm just so klutzy…I'd never hurt you."

"Don't worry Bridgette. I know you wouldn't, heck you'd never hurt a fly. These are just accidents I understand, but just between you and me I kinda like you bumping into me."

"Wha-really? Why would you say that!"

Cody didn't meet her eyes. "I dunno…I guess I just like that I get to talk to you and just be near you." He looked up to her and grinned. "I don't mind you patching me up either!"

Bridgette blushed at Cody's confession. "R-really? You don't mind getting hurt by because you like talking to me?"

"Err…yes? Is that weird? Sorry…I mean, I just like you and I uh…well…eheheh…I don't know. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Bridgette smiled. "Though, I have to admit getting yourself injured just so you can talk to a girl is pretty weird. You know you can talk to me whenever you like. I like talking with you too."

"R-really?"

Bridgette nodded. "Yeah, you're a nice guy Cody."

"Heheh-owch…"

"What is it?"

"M-my head hurts…" He felt the back of his head and hissed.

Bridgette felt the back of his head too, momentarily brushing Cody's hand, which made him blush like crazy.

"Ooh…I feel a bump. I'm sooo sorry!"

"I toldja' it's okay Bridgette…still what do I do? Do you know how to make it feel better?"

Bridgette looked thoughtful for a second and walked behind Cody.

"Bridgette?"

She giggled. "My mom always did this for me when I bumped my head." Cody felt a pair of lips touch his head. She kissed him! Well, she had kissed his head but it was a kiss nonetheless! "Better?"

Blushing furiously, Cody nodded with a grin. "I sure do…but maybe another kiss won't hurt?"

Bridgette just laughed before planting another kiss on the injured boy's head.

* * *

**End Notes: **For some reason I wanted to write them falling again as soon as she kissed him XD

Anyway, like I said, I hope it's IC...I mean, I believe Cody is but I'm not sure about Bridgette. I'm still somewhat a beginner when it comes to writing her. Also, I hope this didn't have too many mistakes...I'm not exactly the best editor on the planet. If you see any huge mistakes don't be afraid to point them out. It would help a lot if you did.

I hope you enjoyed it! :)

Good? Bad? Like or hate? Whatever you have to say!

Next up: Courtney


	3. Courdy, Courtney

**A/N: **Yeah, I know...I am terrible at updating. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I really do hope this chapter is enjoyable for you.

Special thanks to Nix who pretty much wrote this damn thing. XD I love you, Nix!

**Disclaimer: **I has no ownership of TDI or the characters. :C

* * *

Eva and Tyler surprised her, the day after coming to Player de Losers, by dumping offending green gelatin on her person. The substance was so cold…so disgusting…

Green gelatin was such an evil, evil thing in her mind.

"How d'you like that?" Eva laughed.

"Yeah! Who has a dumb phobia now?" Tyler asked before joining in laughing at her.

She wanted to scream but she was too scared to even twitch or squeak.

_Oh, God why?_

The bodybuilder and jock left her standing completely still, covered in gelatin.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

That was when the tears came.

--

Cody was minding his own business, flipping some burgers on the grill when he saw the two laughing athletes walk by.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

Tyler tried to answer but he just continued to crack up.

Eva sobered enough to say, "Oh, just getting a little revenge."

"Oh."

Eva getting revenge worried him. He hoped nobody was hurt by the bodybuilder's actions. Maybe he ought to make sure?

"Hey, are these burgers ready yet?"

Cody looked at the meat he was cooking. "Yeah, they are."

He served some to the two athletes and put the rest of the meat on a plate before walking in the direction of where the two came from.

--

She was still crying as she tried her hardest to get rid of the jiggly substance off of her.

"Courtney?"

She stopped and turned around to see Cody, an ex-Screaming Gopher, before her. No words came out of her mouth just quiet hiccups and sniffles. He just stood there and stared at her, which made her feel worse.

_Please, just go away…_

"Here, let me help you."

He was next to her, brushing away the remaining gelatin off. She wiped away her tears, surprised by his kindness.

_He isn't laughing at me…_

"T-thanks," she tried laughing it off. "Sorry you had to see me like this…just, I guess people were jealous I got farther in the game so they resorted to something so…so…"

"Juvenile?"

"Yes! Juvenile."

He smiled as he batted some globs of green off the back of her head. "No, problem…though," he paused as he flung gelatin off his hands. "Why are you so scared of this stuff anyway?"

She froze.

"Courtney?"

She backed away from him. "Y-you wouldn't understand, okay? Thanks for helping me…I'm going to go and take a shower now."

He looked ashamed of himself and she wished he didn't. "Look," she hugged herself. "It's nothing, I'm just…I don't like it."

He nodded. "Yeah, you're scared of it."

_More than you know._

"But you shouldn't be embarrassed about it, everybody has their own phobias. Yours just happen to be green gelatin." He grinned at her.

She swallowed, shocked. "I know but it's just…a normal person should not be scared of something you eat! It's ridiculous!"

No one could take her seriously now. She hated how everyone knew what scared her. She was someone people went to for advice and help but now people would have doubts about her.

"Well, so are Celine Dion music store standees." Cody winked at her, as she looked up at mention of Duncan's phobia. "But you just have to accept that part of yourself and don't let that fear control you."

_I guess that makes sense…_

She felt herself smile. "You're right, I'm going to conquer my fear!"

Cody looked at her bemused. "I'd say conquered part of it, I mean you are covered in it."

Her eyes widened. "I'm still covered in green gelatin…and I'm not in tears anymore!"

"Nope!"

She was so happy she surprised herself and Cody when she pulled him into a hug.

"Whoa!"

She giggled. "Sorry! It's just…this is the first step! Once I've completely gotten over this jelly thing, I can move on with my life!"

Cody chuckled at her sudden excitement. "I'm happy for you."

She let him go and looked quite apologetic. "Sorry about that…just…yeah…"

He nodded, understanding. "It's okay, probably the stickiest hug I ever had but not a bad thing."

Cody licked his fingers. "Mmm! Lime!"

Courtney couldn't help but laugh.

_Green gelatin isn't so bad when you have a guy like Cody around..._

* * *

**End Notes: **I do believe Tyler and Eva are justified in dumping jello on Courtney...but that's just me, I guess. XD

Um, I hope Courtney was IC. Sorry, if you were expecting me to explain her fear of gelatin...but I couldn't really think of a good reason myself, so use your imaginations like I couldn't. Also, sorry if it wasn't as shippy or whatever. XD

Again, I hoped you guys liked it and it was worth the wait.

Like it? Hate it? Whatever you have to say!

Up next: Eva


	4. Cova, Eva

**A/N: **I know it isn't _Something Else_ but hey, I updated another story! : )

Anyway, this was a difficult one to write mostly because I didn't know how to handle Eva...like at all. XD So I'm not sure if she's still Eva throughout this...but meh...you guys be the judge. This is one isn't very shippy either, so sorry. : /

**Disclaimer: **Yeah...don't own nothing.

* * *

Eva stood at the Playa de Losers gym and looked over the exercise equipment available. It was her first time to use the resort's gym, surprisingly.

The buff girl had been angry at her sudden elimination and had opted to staying in her room. She took her anger out on destroying said room and when she cooled off she'd be working out furiously with her dumbbells. She only left the room to eat or watch elimination videos with the other ex-campers. Although sometimes one could find her at the pool area just to be around people (but mostly to admire Justin).

Needless to say people were very wary of Eva and her room.

Weeks later Eva was still angry but just not as angry as she was. She selected a new room and was almost approachable. Most didn't try however.

_Humph I don't blame them_, Eva thought to herself.

Turning on her mp3 player she decided to use the treadmill. Setting up her options on the machine Eva became unaware of what was going on outside of her workout and music.

_Peace…_

Said peace lasted ten minutes before being interrupted by a bunch of loud banging sounds. Eva turned around to see the shelf that held all the dumbbells had been knocked over. A very pale looking Cody just stood there stared at the mess.

Eva growled annoyed, "What do you think you're doing shrimp?"

Cody started, "Meep!"

Rolling her eyes, Eva turned the treadmill and her mp3 player off. She started walking towards the shaking boy.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

Cody swallowed hard. "I was just…I wanted to work out and I couldn't pick the…and it dropped."

Evan raised her unibrow at the jumbled mess of an explanation.

_Well, I guess I can understand why he wanted to work out, the kid's a twig._

Looking him over she noticed faint scratches all over his body and his face had a few bandages. Realization came to her.

"Hey, you're the guy that got mauled by the bear."

Cody nodded.

She grinned, "Impressive."

"Y-yeah?"

Eva nodded. "I've wrestled bears before and they're not something to mess with," she pointed to his skinny frame, "yet you, a stick of a guy, survived getting mauled from one. I gotta give you credit for that."

Cody grinned. "Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded at his question. "Now, I respect someone who wants to get stronger and I know it's none of my business, but why are you trying to hurt yourself?"

"I'm not! I just wanted to just…I don't know, really."

Eva looked back at the mess of dumbbells. "Well, if you try something you're not ready for you'll probably end up back in the hospital."

Cody looked sheepish, "Well, I got most of my physical therapy done…I just thought I could workout or something and get stronger."

"Well, the first thing you should know when it comes to getting stronger: don't rush it."

She gestured to herself. "Do you think I was born like this?"

He opened his mouth but Eva didn't let him answer. "No, I had to work on it…for years and I'm still working."

"Oh."

Eva smirked as he looked to be having second thoughts on working out.

_Just another guy who doesn't want to go all the way._

She turned back to the treadmill and remembered how her workout was interrupted.

Annoyed she growled, "be sure to clean that mess before you leave."

"Um…Eva?"

She turned around, "What?"

Cody jumped but steadied himself. "I was just wondering if…you'd I dunno…help me?"

"Excuse me?"

He swallowed. "I just…I want to get stronger and I'm hoping you'll help with a few pointers, in case I do something wrong?"

_Maybe I was wrong._

"Humph and what would I get out of this? I have my own workout to focus on."

"Oh, well…I could…well, let's see do you have any summer homework?"

"Yeah…it's just a bunch of crap I could care less about but my coach made me take it with me."

Cody grinned. "In exchange for your help I'll help you with your homework!"

"How about you just do it all?"

"No way!"

_Boy, did he have some nerve…_

"What do you mean 'no way'?" Eva asked irritated.

He smiled. "Well, it's kinda like you said earlier…I wasn't born good at school work I had to work on it."

Her eyes widened at the comparison.

"I'd like to help you out so you won't need help or someone else to do it…wouldn't you feel better if it was all you?"

Now that she thought about it…it would be nice to excel at something other than physical stuff. She wasn't dumb. She just wasn't interested in school…it was boring.

_Maybe he can help me._

"Hmph, I guess you have a point," she crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine we have a deal."

Cody's face broke into a grin. "Really?"

"Yeah just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"You got it!"

"Good, now get out of here before I change my mind!"

Cody chuckled before walking out of the gym, the mess totally forgotten.

Eva shook her head at the mess.

_Whatever…the staff will get it._

She turned back to the treadmill and continued her workout.

_The kid's not too bad._

_

* * *

_

**End Notes: **Yeah, I still don't think I got Eva right.

I was thinking about after going through all the girls that I'd write a chapter of them in an actual relationship...not too sure how it would work though. : / It was just thought...and also should I include Sierra into the mix (that would mean a title change, right? XD) too?

Anywhooo...thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. : )

Tell me what you thought of the chapter bad/good/indifferent...just whatever!


	5. Gody, Gwen

**A/N: **The next installment of 11 1/2 Codies! XD

In this one we have an OOC Gwen! Yey! XDDD

Have a little Gody (sort of). : )

* * *

Gwen sighed as she watched Trent play guitar from afar.

It was getting later in the evening. The last challenge was hours behind them as the ex-contestants celebrated the end of the season in the campground that started it all. Trent played some songs to entertain his friends. He was quite popular. Gwen felt better listening from far away not because she didn't like his singing, but because she just wanted to relax after the very long day she had.

Trent looked in her direction and winked making her swoon inside.

She was still excited from having become Trent's girlfriend. She may have lost the prize money she still got a pretty good deal. A new boyfriend was a definite win for her.

"Congrats on second place," a familiar voice said which snapped her out of her Trent-induced daze.

She turned around to see Cody, one of the sane people she met on the island, grinning at her.

"Thanks."

"May I sit with you?"

She looked over the spot next to her and shrugged. "Sure."

He sat down. "Thanks."

A silence passed between them but it wasn't awkward to Gwen's relief. The two sat and listened to Trent's singing.

"Too bad you didn't win," Cody said suddenly.

Gwen blinked but just smiled. "That would've been cool but it's okay."

She looked over at him to see him give her a look of confusion to admiration.

"Yeah?"

"Yup…surprisingly, I'm really happy."

Cody chuckled. "You're only saying that 'cuz you finally snagged Trent."

"That's part of it yes," Gwen chuckled. "But being in this contest wasn't a total waste."

"How so?" He asked in curiosity.

Gwen sighed and looked over at Trent before looking back at Cody.

"This is gonna sound totally sappy but I met good people," she gave him a meaningful look, "I met people I could call friends. Good friends like you."

She meant it.

Cody may not have started out good friend material but that quickly changed when he set her up with Trent. Cody was one of the few loyal supporters she had during the final challenge. He was actually sane and she appreciated it.

Cody blushed and looked away (something Gwen would never admit but she found it kind of cute).

"So yeah…even if I didn't win I still got something out of this silly thing and you're one of those things," she finished.

He looked back at her with genuine happiness radiating from his eyes and smile.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"No, thank you."

Gwen patted Cody's shoulder making him grin.

"I guess we're all winners," he said when the two went back to listening to Trent's performance.

She nodded. "We all are."

They all may not have gotten what they wanted but in the end they got what they needed.

* * *

**End Notes: **I so very badly wanted to write them being more than just friends...aww, well. XD

I wish Gwen would Cody some love. *sigh*

Anywhoos tell me what you guys think. : )


End file.
